


Extra Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King scowled and paced by many children. He glanced from a sick alligator to them. ''Obtain many pretties for your king.''





	Extra Alligators

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled and paced by many children. He glanced from a sick alligator to them. ''Obtain many pretties for your king. You will all suffer the consequences if you return without pretties. SCATTER!'' He viewed the children running and turned to the writhing alligator.

Worry filled the Sewer King's eyes. He began to scratch the alligator's snout. The Sewer King viewed it resting. *You won't open your eyes another time* he thought. The Sewer King's scowl came back. *You'll never suffer again. I'll always suffer.*

Four tears ran down the Sewer King's face before he sobbed. His eyes settled on two other pet alligators as they approached him. He scratched their snouts. He heard footsteps before children appeared and approached him.

The Sewer King watched as many jewels were placed near him. His eyes widened after one girl held a young alligator. He took the alligator while his eyes remained wide. ''You can go now,'' the Sewer King said. After the children scattered again, he turned to the new alligator. New tears ran down the Sewer King's face. He smiled by the new pet.

 

THE END


End file.
